The Power Locket
by xXWindxFireXx
Summary: The power locket wu has been used on kimiko. Can the othere protect her from evil? LOTS OF ACTION AND RaiKim STUFF :
1. Chapter 1

**Ello peepz xD**

**Since I've only posted one story...IVE DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER!! xD**

**But the other one didn't get many reviews :( Readers go aw sadly**

**I would like to thank**

**Allendra**

**MyspaceSavvy**

**Sachinmehta59**

**MooseTrackes2020**

**You guys or totally awesome. Thanks for being the first few people to review my first story! It ment so much and was very appreciated. **

**In this story there will be action & romance My two favorite genres. I wrote this all down in my journal but I didn't like some of it...so I guess ill just go along with each chapter. Anyways enuff about mehh. ON WITH THIS PROBABLY SUCKISH STORY!! xD **

**...**

Omi,Clay,Raimundo, and kimiko were just finishing their chores. Master Fung and the other elder monks were meditating. I guess you could say it was just another normal day at the Xiaolin temple.

Dojo-DROP WHAT YER DOIN GANG WE GOT A HOT ONE!!

Kimiko-Whats it called Dojo?

Dojo-The Power Locket.

Clay-Wata you reckon it does?

Dojo-Well this is a pretty dangerous Shen gong wu. Once it locks on to someone it eliminates

their powers until its unlocked. You guys better be careful. The Key Of Power is an entirely different wu. So who know when its gonna reveal itself.

Omi- Enough CHAT CHIT LET US GET ON TOP OF IT!!

Raimundo- ...chit chat...& lets get on it. Man dude catch up on slang will ya??

Dojo super sized and the four monks got on. After about a long boring 2 hour fly they finally made it. They were still in China but deep in some old valley. There perched on op of pointed rock was the Power Locket, and grabbing it was none other then Chase Young. The four monks were getting ready to attack.

Chase- Stop right there young ones! I wont be keeping this. I believe you will have much more use of it then me. ...POWER LOCKET!

Chase activated the locket and threw it at them. They all jumped to the floor doing there best to dodge it. When they looked up he was gone.

Raimundo- Everybody ok?

Omi- Yes I believe we are all ok.

Clay-Yup I'm fine

Kimiko- umm guys.?..problem...

**Theres the first chapter. Ehh I know it was short ( &yea I realize it was beyond boring!! Sorry its like 1 something in the morning and I'm just spaced out. I promise the action and RaiKim stuff will be here soon. OOOO YESSS!! I ADORE RaiKim fluff...If you don't then this isn't the story for you...Cuz I warn you ill be adding as much of that as I can xD..But please review ! I promise to update if I get some good reviews. You know comments,criticism,suggestions even flames are accepted...Id prefer no flames but watever you guys all got yer own opinion...Ill stop talking now...PLEASE CLICK THAT AWSOME BUTTON DOWN THERE!!**

**xXWindxFireXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Yo Yo wuddup my doggies...LOL...So far I haven't really gotten many reviews. :(**

**But like I said it was a pretty boring chapter. Thanks Firecracker-girl, DarkBallerinaFairy & MooseTracker2020 your all so awesome!! Thanks so much its appreciated :DDD and ill take your ideas/suggestions into consideraion.I'm hoping to get the action/fluff into this. Hopefully! no promisesBut like I also said I'm making most of it up as I go along...Without further blabering from me heres chapter 2!**

They all turned to see Kimiko with the Power Locket securely locked around her neck.

...GASP!!...

"GIRL HOWD YOU GET THAT ON YOU?!" yelled Raimundo.

"Chase threw it! DUHHH ya big idiot!!" Kimiko screamed. She got real annoyed that she was being screamed at for some question that could be answered with enough common sense.

"Ohh..heh...right..." Raimundo scratched the back of his head well blushing. Kimiko rolled her eyes and turned to Dojo.

"Well now what ?" she asked.

"AW man I told you guys to be careful!! We better get to Master Fung QUICK"...Dojo said and then went super sized. The monks jumped on and he charged off super speed. When they reached the temple Master Fung was already waiting for them.

"I sense you have bought back victory my young ones?".

"Well we brought the Wu back...if thats what you mean" said Raimundo.

"Well yea in a way.." added Clay.

Master Fung raised his eyebrow in confusion. Kimiko stepped in front of him and removed her hand from around her neck.

"Oh my..this is most troublesome...The Key Of Power is the sister shen gong wu to the Power Locket. So it is only a matter of times until it reveals itself."

"So I'm just supposed to wait??" she stared at her master in disbelief.

"I am afraid so..But we have a bigger problem among us. Since at the moment you have lost your element the heylin side will be after you because you are now harmless...Raimundo, Omi, and Clay you must watch over Kimiko. Keep her from harms way. They heylin side could strike at any moment."

With that he left.

"OWWWW!! ouuuu!! ahh!!" Screamed a very frustrated Dojo.

"Whats the matter green dude?" asked Raimundo.

"Ahhhh"...OUUUUU!!...tisszzzzz...We...Ouuuu...gotta hot new..AHHH!!...shen gong..AHHHHHHH WU...!!" Said Dojo well scratching and itching all over.

"Well what is it?" asked Clay.

Kimiko grabbed the scroll and read "The Dragons Ear".

"It looks like it allows the user to hear from a distance. Like n extendable ear I guess?" Kimiko asked confusingly.

They all looked at Dojo.

"Well you can call it what you want but the more talking the more ITCHING!!" Dojo super sized. "CMONNNN".

The four of them climbed on top of him and flew off. When they finally landed they were in Texas.

"Woooooo-Weee! Looks like were gunna have us another Texas adventure gang.!" implied an excited Clay.

"Awww man I still have that saddle soar from last time" Complained Raimundo well rubbing his backside, making the rest of them laugh.

Clay looked around his home town. He stared in amazement at all the ranches and cattle and fields that brought back many memories to him. One certain ranch caught his eye. He looked to the corner of a fence and saw an old man sitting on a chair with his hat tipped down and chewing on a toothpick...Oh yea truuuue cowboy :)

"Well howdy Mr.Fisher!" Waved Clay to the man.

"Clay? Is that you? How ya doin boy??" replied the man well coming over to the monks.

"Im doin mighty fine, and yer self?" asked Clay well shaking his hand.

"Im doin mighy fine to. So what ya doin here? Came by to visit? And who are these youngsters?" asked the Mr.Fisher

"Naw I'm just here to take carea some business with the temple. These are my friends Omi,Raimundo,Kimiko, & this here is Dojo. Guys this is my old neighbor Mr.Fisher."

"Well hello its nice ta meet yall." he tipped his head.

"Hi Mr.Fisher" they replied

"Mr.Fisher would it be alright if we borrowed 4 of yer horses?" asked Clay.

"Sorry I only got 2 at the moment. But yall are welcome to use them." replied Mr.Fisher.

"Thank ya kindly" Clay said as they all got settled on the horeses.

Clay and Omi got on the first horse with Dojo around his neck and Raimundo got on the 2nd one with Kimiko behind him.They saddled up and started riding. They looked in every direction until...

"STOP THE HORSES!" Yelled Dojo.

They stopped in the middle of a canyon type desert area.

"Why'd yo stop us here?" Asked a confused Raimundo who couldn't see anything but sand.

"Cuz I sense it here...ooohh...AHHHH!! yea its close!!" Studdered Dojo between clenched teeth.

They got off the horse and started looking around. Omi walked around and tripped over something. He landed on the sandy floor with a small thud head first.

"Ow..." Omi started to rub is head and looked at his feet.

"Look my friends I am victorious!!" He screamed in excitement.

"Not so fast baldy" Jack grabbed the Dragons ear from Omi and kicked him back to the ground.

"HEY!!" Screamed Omi.

"JACKBOTS ATTACK!!" Commanded Jack.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!! Hehe sorry I didn't get to the action. But it should start in the next chapter fer sure :P...Well I guess this chapter wasn't any better then the first but ehh atleast its longer right? Which means I still expect some reviews! :DDD Anyone who reviews gets a king size Crunch Bar! YUM!! So REVIEW :DDDDD lmfao...Anyways I'll tryda update as soon as I can. **

**xXWindxFireXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yola Xiaolin Loverz:) Its me with another chapter off Zee Power Locket.. o.O**

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while but I've been kinda busy with a lot of junk that I don't think I need to explain cuz itd just waste yer time:)**

**Thanks for the reviews...Sorry if these chapters are short. Whenwver I type a chapter it takes like 4 pages...Then when I post them here there ll short n stuff...GRR!!&Sooooo...yehaaa...can't think of anything else to say...Ohh yeaa I think Raimundo rules so hes gunna help me open the chapters for now on. Kay? Take it away Rai!**

**Rai: watup...see unlike xXWindxFireXx I'm gunna keep it short and simple so I don't waste yer time. Without further more tlkin heres Chapter 3!!**

**Crowd goes wild hehe...**

The warriors all jumped in different directions doing their best to dodge the lasers. There had to be atleast a hundred bots..

"WUDI STAR WIND!" Yelled Raimundo...his attack blew up about 25 bots or so.

"WUDI CRATOR EARTH!" Yelled Clay...his attack threw a big rock at Jack knocking him out.

"WUDI NEPTUNE WATER!" Yelled Omi...his attack took out about 20 more or so bots.

Kimiko felt annoyed that she had to sit out o the action until she had an idea. She jumped on a horse and started riding. She got to where the remaining bots were. She jumped them all with the horse taking all but one out. Then she jumped off and air kicked the last one.

When she landed the rest of them looked at her surprised.

What, you guys really think I need my fire to beat Jack? She asked

"Hey easy on the dis's...TANGLED WEB COMB!" Said Jack who was obviously conscious again.

Kimiko was now on the ground struggling to free herself from the rope. Jack grabbed the wu,sent another hundred bots, and got away. Everyone was busy attacking the bots. Kimiko let out a loud scream as one of them came rushing to her ready to fire a laser. Raimundo jumped on a horse and used the same move Kimiko did on that bot. Then he grabbed Kimiko and quickly propped her infront of him on the horse. He rode super fast and used his wind to add some more speed.

"You okay girl?" he asked

"Yea I'm--RAI WATCH OUT!" She screamed.

She was to late. A Jackbot came and slammed into the back of his head, knocking him out. His head slumped to Kimiko's shoulder and nobody could steer the horse. Kimiko looked out to see that they were heading towards a cliff. She was tied up and the horse was going super fast thanks to the extra wind picking up n it. She shut her eyes and leaned in on Raimundo knowing there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. A few seconds had passed. She didn't feel herself fall. She felt them slam into something. She opened her eyes to see Chase Young and Hannible Roy Bean.

"My my..what have we here? Two helpless monks?" Chuckled Hannible.

"It appears so" Snickered Chase

"WHAT DO YOU WA--" Unfinished Kimiko.

Chase had slammed something against her head, knocking her out as well.

**Hours later...**

Raimundo's opened his eyes. He looked around to see where he was. His eyes widened in horror as he saw he was chain strapped to a tree branch hanging high over a huge lake. He looked down. Next to him there was a cliff. Kimiko was layed down there still unconscious and still tied with the Tangled Web Combs ropes.

(a/n:This is my first point of view thing..so yea might suck..hehe...umm..yehaa...)

Raimundo's POV

"...What?? How did we end up here?..All I remember is saving Kim and then getting slammed...Owww slammed...Man my heads killin me...I better get Kim up...Man how am I supposed to do that.??...

Normal POV

Raimundo thought for a few minutes...

"Kim" He yelled hoping she'd hear him.

...Nothing...

Raimundo used his foot to slip off his other one. Then he loosely tossed it to Kimiko, hitting her n the face. Kimiko jolted up.

"Rai? What happened? Eww GROSS WHATD YOU DO THAT FOR??" She asked curiously and disgusted.

"Heh sorry Kim but it was the only way to get you up." He smirked.

"Uhhhuuhhh...Oh man what do we do now?"

Raimundo thought for a minute. Then remembered he had the Sword Of The Storm tied to his belt. He moved himself side to side..and back and forth until it slided off and fell to Kimiko. She picked it up in her teeth and manged to cut herself loose.

"You think you can manage coming up here and unlocking me?" he asked

"I can get up there but how do I unlock you without the key?" she asked back.

"umm..uh.."he studdered..

Kimiko rolled her eyes. She found a good rock and grabbed it and Raimundo's other shoe. Suddenly an earth quake or something happened. The cliff shook and started falling apart. Kimiko jumped and LUCKELY caught onto Raimundo's leg. She climbed up on him. Then she swung her left arm on his right shoulder. She used the rock to smash the chain strap on his left wrist. After bashing it a couple times it loosened and broke. Then she swung herself to his other side to do free his other wrist. Out of nowhere a green laser hit her in the shoulder, causing her to loose her grip on Raimundo. She was about to fall out of his reach but he grabbed her waist with is free arm just in time. She pressed her face against his shirt breathing heavily...They both were actually. The water was pretty deep and they were pretty high up. So she was at a near death point. He looked down to her making sure she was alright. Then they looked up to see Wuya hovering above them on the Wings of Hannabi (sp?) and immediately disappeared.Wtf??...They found it weird but shrugged it off.

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at eachother then at the water below them. They realized the only option they had was to make a jump for it. And thats exactly what they decided to do.

He held her around the waist tight, and she had her arm around his neck tight. They were both terrified but knew it was all they could do. She bashed the strap an they fell. Soaring down hundreds of feet. Screaming at the top of there lungs and holding onto eachother tight, praying they'd survive.

**DUN DUN DUN!! More cliffzz :) hehe...Sorry high schools starting... ;( nd im just kinda all over the place at the moment...But if I do get a good amount of reviews ill update sooner :D.**

**xXWindxFireXx**


	4. authoress note:

Yo dudes and dudets...

Thanks for the reviews on power locket!!!!!!!!!!! P.s...i should change the title....I'm beginning not to like it......

ANYWAYS the point of this note is to let u guys know I an soooooo sorry for not updating in monthsssss xP ......im really sorry. I loved the reviews!! im not givin up on the story but im gunna be super slow on the updates....This may take a while....months or so...sorry high schools a busy time...blahhhh...maybe ill make some one shots though...

I hate when ppl leave at cliff hangers, but sadly im doin it. Maybe if im positive that I cant update ill put it up for adoption...well see.

Well happy holidays, and hopfully see u guys soon

yours truly,

xXWindxFireXx


End file.
